


Daemonium Oculo

by CasualOtaku, Mishaela



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Analingus, Bar, Blow Jobs, Cigarettes, Danger, Fantasy, Half-Assed Spells, Intercrural Sex, JayTim Week, JayTimBINGO2019, M/M, Magic, Nudity, Nymphs & Dryads, Rimming, Sharing a Bed, Smoking, Supernatural Elements, Taverns, Undead, Werewolves, Witches, bed sharing, dryad, relic, reluctant partnership
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2020-09-07 19:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20315041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualOtaku/pseuds/CasualOtaku, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishaela/pseuds/Mishaela
Summary: Created for JayTimBingo2019 Week 3 - SupernaturalJason Todd doesn't like witches.  He would have been more than happy to never have to deal with one again; but then Tim, a witch from the Duchy of Drake, offers him a job he simply can't refuse.  Help retrieve the mystical Demon's Eye and get a potential cure for being a werewolf.





	1. Chapter 1

Jason sat at a small table in the very back of the Tangled Thorn Tavern, nursing a tall tankard of ale as he waited for the waitress to arrive with his meal. The aroma of fried onions pouring out of the nearby kitchen almost drowned out the stench of farmers that hadn’t bothered to bathe before coming to the tavern. He’d have much preferred to get his own food in the forest. It had been almost a week since he’d had a proper hunt and he could feel his wolf side itching to come out. At least he could pick up a turkey leg and tear off pieces with his teeth with no-one batting an eye.

As if summoned by his musing, the waitress returned and set down two hearty platters. “Here ya are, luv. One shepherd’s pie and one turkey leg. Will ye be needing a top of on yer ale?”

“Yes, please. Thank you..” Jason replied lifting his almost empty tankard. The woman nodded and headed off, leaving Jason to tuck into his meal as he waited for his contact to arrive. Why the man chose this place instead of a nice quiet bridge or a spot near the crossroads was beyond him, but after a few bites of the turkey leg he was forced to concede that the food was delicious, if a bit overpriced.  
  
He was just about to tuck into his pie when he scented the arrival of someone new. The aroma of cloves and slippery elm wafted over him just before a small figure in a dark red cloak sat down across from him. The hood of the cloak was drawn, leaving only the young man’s lips and chin visible as he spoke “Master Todd?”  
  
Jason hummed as confirmation before raking his gaze over the other man. This was the witch he was meant to travel with? He certainly hoped not. Perhaps this fledgling was just an apprentice sent as a messenger to bring him to the actual witch. That would make a lot of sense. What didn’t make sense, however, was the young man’s choice of attire. “That outfit your idea of a joke?”  
  
The young man’s lips quirked into a tiny smile. “Hardly. The color red represents courage in adversity, passion, and spiritual abundance. It is also the color of my family crest.”  
  
“Most people associate red cloaks with _ Little Red Riding Hood. _ ” Jason said before taking a bite of his pie.  
  
“Hmm. I suppose they do at that.” the young man said before leaning forward and giving Jason an almost sultry smile. “Are you saying I should be afraid of you trying to eat me, Mr. Todd? Or perhaps you mean something else. After all, many consider the tale an allegory for sexual awakening, with the Big Bad Wolf devouring a young girl’s innocence.”

Jason snorted at that. “Somehow you don’t strike me as all that virginal.”

The man slid back the hood of his cloak and chuckled. “Looks can be deceiving, but sometimes one’s first instinct is correct. The trick is figuring out which of your senses to trust.”

Jason felt his eyes widen. As he’d suspected, the witch was young, but he was also utterly gorgeous. Bright blue eyes that could rival the most precious of sapphires looked at Jason with open mirth and a serene confidence that made Jason twitch a little. Most people instinctively sensed he could be a dangerous man and looked at him with wariness in their eyes. The fact this young man could gaze at him with the kind of calm that only came from family or lifelong comrades was impressive, but also highly annoying. He sat up a bit straighter and squared his shoulders to show off the full measure of his bulk as he spoke with a low growl. “Must witches always talk in riddles?”  
  
“People do tend to expect it of us.” the man said, still infuriatingly calm.  
  
“I’m not overly fond of witches. I’ve a witch to thank for my current...affliction.” Jason said.  
  
“And another to thank for helping you control it.” Tim pointed out, gesturing to the small silver bat hanging at Jason’s throat.  
  
Jason looked down and quickly tucked the talisman into his shirt, wincing ever so slightly as the silver touched his bare skin. It wasn’t unbearable by any means, but there was a reason he preferred to keep it over his undertunic when possible. “I’ll not be needing it much longer if all goes according to plan.”

“It will.” the young man in red said. 

“It had better. I don’t want to waste my time searching for a useless relic.”  
  
The witch drew out a small pouch and set it on the table before gently pushing it over. “And I would rather not give my liege’s gold to a supposed protector that is all but eviscerating me with his eyes, But we don’t always get what we want. Do we?” 

Jason was able to see that man’s fingernails were clean, neatly trimmed, and covered in a pale lacquer. This one was wealthy, although the lack of intense color indicated he was not of noble birth. Not that it really mattered. 

The witch sat back again as Jason picked up the pouch and began counting the gold pieces. “The stones say you are the ideal choice for this mission so it appears we are stuck together until we retrieve the Demon’s Eye. With it we can --”

Jason held up a hand. “I don’t give a damn about all that. I stopped caring the day I came back as...this. All I care about is the Anthame of Ailbe.”  
  
The witch froze. “That is what you plan to ask for as your reward?”

/_ Ah, so you can show an emotion other than calm or smug _./ Jason thought as he watched the young man pale slightly. “Yes. What of it? I don’t intend to keep it. Just borrow it.’

“I know what you want it for, Master Todd.” the witch said with a shake of his head. “It is dangerous. If the blade finds you lacking in any way it will kill not cure”

Jason’s eyes narrowed. “You think I don’t know that, witch?”  
  
“Tim.” the witch said.  
  
“What?” Jason asked at the sudden non-sequitur.  
  
“Tim,” the witch repeated. “My name is Timothy Drake, of the Duchy of Drake, but you may call me Tim.”  
  
Jason blinked a few times. “You’re the Blood Red Robin?”  
  
Tim winced. “Please say people aren’t still calling me that. You defeat one spider demon and suddenly people give you a dreadful moniker like that.”  
  
“People say you managed that with naught but an oak staff and a single draught of healing.” Jason said, eyeing the young witch in a new light.  
  
“People exaggerate.” Tim said. “It was a copper staff, two draughts of healing, and a panacea to protect me from the poison.”  
  
“Oh, yes...those small changes make all the difference in fighting a creature that can devour an entire elk as a snack.” Jason said. “I’m starting to wonder why you even need a protector.”  
  
“Because some magics require me to keep my hands on the earth to maintain a circle. I can’t defend myself if I don’t have the use of my hands.” Tim said.  
  
Jason nodded, satisfied with the answer. He’d seen spellcraft before and knew that much to be true. “Not to worry. Nobody knows the Bowery Hills as well as I do. I’ll get you to the Arkham Mountains safe and sound.”  
  
“And the fortress beyond?” Tim asked.  
  
“That will cost you another fifty gold.” Jason said.

Tim’s eyes narrowed. That was two times what he’d already paid, not to mention he already knew Jason was planning to ask for the use of a precious artifact as well. Still, the divining stones were quite clear. Jason Peter Todd was the one he needed at his side iif he was to have a successful mission. “Very well, but you get it as ten gold once we reach the mountain and forty upon our safe return.”  
  
“Thirty at the mountain, twenty upon our return. Consider it travel expenses.” Jason said.  
  
“I pay for our food and lodging.” Tim said. “Ten, then forty.”  
  
“I could easily refuse you know.” Jason said.  
  
“Then you wouldn’t get the athame.” Tim said as he rose to his feet and dropped a few copper coins on the table to cover Jason’s meal.. “Take your twenty-five gold, enjoy your final night before we depart, and try not to overindulge. I’d rather not have to waste money on the herbs to cure a hangover. I will meet you at the northern gate when the sun rises above the bell tower. ”  
  
Jason’s eyes narrowed a little as Tim lifted his hood and headed out leaving the waitress that had returned with Jason’s fresh ale to peer after him in open curiosity. “Was that the Blood Red Robin?”

“No...just an ordinary witch.” Jason said before he picked up one of the copper coins Tim had dropped on the table and walked it over the back of his fingers before smiling. He’d already paid for his meal at the offset so Tim had unwittingly given him a small bonus. “Now...how about a bottle of that special mead I saw on your placard? I want to see just what the honey of the angels tastes like.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason learns a little bit more about his new companion as they set off on their quest.

Jason was surprised to find Tim already waiting at the northern gate when he arrived. It was actually shortly before sunrise, with the sky just starting to go pink on the horizon. The witch was sitting on a small bench; legs drawn up in a lotus position; with the hood of his red cloak pulled back to expose his face and raven black hair. Jason took the opportunity to study his companion’s face once more. Not a single bit of stubble lined those perfectly porcelain cheeks, nor any nicks or bumps from a morning shave. Honestly he wouldn’t be surprised if Tim was the sort that simply couldn’t grow a full beard. Jason had a feeling that no amount of training would make the witch more than the lean yet muscular vision of boyish good looks he was at present.  
  
“Should I provide you with parchment and pen to sketch me? It would last longer.” Tim said as he slowly opened his eyes and gave Jason a sardonic smile.  
  
Jason just huffed and looked to the horse at Tim’s side. It was pure black save the blood red sigil of a robin that had been magically stamped onto one flank. “I would think the head witch of the Duchy of _Drake_ would choose a dragon as his symbol.”

“I chose a robin in honor of the man that taught me to fight.” Tim said as he unfolded his legs and got to his feet.

Jason raised an eyebrow at that.

“Richard used to call me his fellow robin.” Tim said as he slid a foot into one stirrup and smoothly hauled himself onto his horse’s back. “It only seemed fitting.”

Jason blinked as a few things clicked into place. “You were trained by the King’s adopted son?”

“Is that so shocking? It’s well known that the Duchy of Drake is second only to that of the Gray Son’s. It would only make sense that we grew up together.” Tim said before he turned his horse to face the gate and signaled to the guard to let them pass.

“Shocking, no, but I’m starting to see that the bards need to work a bit harder on their craft.” Jason said as he followed Tim out of the gates. “They tend to describe you as more--”

“Impressive?” Tim asked. “That is common. People like to think of their heroes and nobles as the epitome of human conditioning. There isn’t much room in their imaginations for a sliver of a man that barely weighs 10 stone.”

“Your cloak does tend to hide your build...and make you look older.” Jason pointed out.

Tim gave him an honest smile at that, and Jason felt his heart thud a bit faster. It really wasn’t fair for the man to get more and more attractive. He was a thrice damned witch! That alone should have killed any libido, but no, his body was making it quite clear it liked the look of this particular witch very,  ** _very_ ** much. 

“--and now you know another reason why I wear the cloak.” Tim said, and Jason suddenly realized that he’d been so caught up in thinking about how attractive the witch was he’d somehow missed whatever Tim had been saying. “When the gods and goddess fail to give you the tools you need at birth, you simply have to make new ones.”

Jason didn’t want to admit he hadn’t heard any of what Tim had been saying, so he simply nodded and fell silent. They spoke little for the rest of the day, except when they stopped to rest the horses and share a simple meal of summer sausages with cheese and bread. Even then it was only to discuss which village to stay in for the night.

“We should go to Kane’s Finger, they have several good inns and shops where we can buy more supplies before continuing on to the hills.” Tim said    
  
“Only if you want to pay a fortune.” Jason said. “We’d be much better off going to Bludhaven.”

“Bludhaven?” Tim asked incredulously. “That city is a blight on Richard’s dukedom. He’s been fighting tooth and nail to clear out the thieves’ guilds and opium dens for years.”

“But it’s also where people will sell you food and gear for a song.” Jason pointed out.

“Food and gear that has no doubt been stolen from more honest citizens.” Tim said.   
  
“Dishonest citizens have to eat as well.” Jason said. “And most of them try to avoid bloodshed. They just want food and shelter, the same as anyone else.”   
  
Tim frowned, but didn’t argue the point. Rather, reached down to snag his rucksack and dug around inside before he pulled out a dowsing pendulum. “We’ll ask the spirits.”   
  
Jason raised an eyebrow as Tim spread out the map and held the pendulum over the parchment, moving his hand slowly along their proposed path. Nothing seemed to be happening at first, but when Tim reached the fork in the roads that would either take them to Bludhaven or Kane’s Finger the pendulum began to spin. Jason leaned in a little. He knew the movements could easily be dismissed as being caused by tiny movements of the witch’s hand. Surely he wasn’t going to try to use a  _ rock _ to win this argument.   
  
Tim was whispering something under his breath, asking for guidance in a language Jason didn’t understand, at least until Tim suddenly swapped back to Common. “Show me the path that will let us safely retrieve the Demon’s Eye.”   
  
At that point the pendulum pulled taut in a way that  _ definitely _ couldn’t be faked, causing Jason’s eyes to widen slightly. Especially considering it was clearly pointing to Bludhaven.    
  
Tim stared at the choice and swore softly under his breath before he took a calming breath. “Thank you for your guidance. You may depart. Fare thee well.”   
  
The crystal dropped like a stone and Tim gathered it back up, tucking it safely in its little velvet pouch before putting it away. “Very well, Bludhaven it is.”

“You really let a chunk of rock decide your fate?” Jason asked.   
  
“Firstly, it is a crystal not a rock. Secondly, fate; if you’ll forgive the turn of phrase; is rarely set in stone.” Tim said. “Stones and crystals are a tool. That particular pendulum allows me to consult the spirits of the air. They exist everywhere the wind blows and carry knowledge that exceeds our own.”   
  
“What if they make a mistake? Or even worse, flat out lie to you?” Jason asked.   
  
“That would make people stop listening to them.” Tim said. “So they try to be as truthful as possible.”

“As possible?” Jason asked, that caveat seemed pretty important to him.   
  
“Some things are too complicated for them to communicate.” Tim said. “They cannot tell me WHY they are choosing to send us to Bludhaven. I simply have to trust that they have their reasons. I would think you’d be happy they agree with you. I certainly don’t.”   
  
Jason found himself at an impasse, on the one hand he knew he was right about Bludhaven being the better choice to stretch their coins. Not to mention they were actually LESS likely to run into brigands because the well to do would not choose to travel through Bludhaven if they could avoid it. On the other hand he wasn’t certain how he felt about ‘the spirits’ guiding them there. He’d believed in spiritual guidance once, and it had led him right into the jaws of a werewolf. He’d call that some horrifically bad guidance all in all.   
  
“We’ve rested long enough.” Tim said, breaking Jason out of his musings. “We should get going so we can reach Bludhaven before nightfall. Even with protection spells I’d rather not be on the road at night.”   
  
Jason nodded and polished off the last of his share of the bread before dusting off his fingers and getting to his feet as well. “Agreed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Tim is technically both a "Red Hood" and a "Red Robin" in this fic. This was not planned but came about organically as I started this story with a mental image of Witch Tim in his red cloak draping an arm over Jay in his wolf form. (I don't do outlines. I just let my imagination come up with one or two clear images and then write what it takes to get me there.)
> 
> Hopefully you won't find the references that will be dotting this fic too painful.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being forced to share a room and eventually a bed, Jason starts to realize something about his witch companion.

“Sorry, luvs. I’ve only one bed chamber left. Ye would need to share.”   
  
Timothy blinked at the innkeeper. This was the only inn left in town where he was willing to bet he wouldn’t be sharing his bed with vermin. Every other inn or tavern was either booked solid, visibly in disrepair, or rented by the hour. “Is it a large bed at least?”   
  
“Enough to keep ye from sleeping on top o’ each other, but not enough to keep from touchin.” she replied, her expression apologetic. “I can arrange for some extra blankets if one of ye is willing to take the chaise.”   
  
“We’ll take it.” Timothy said.   
  
“We?” Jason asked as the woman moved away to get the key.   
  
“You’re my bodyguard, aren’t you?” Timothy said softly, while signing his name on the books. “Don’t you think it would look odd if you left me to sleep alone in Bludhaven? Don’t worry I’ll take the chaise. I should be small enough to fit.”

“It’s your back to throw out.” Jason said with a shrug, although he was surprised Tim was offering to take the chaise. He’d fully expected to be shunted to it as ‘the help’ regardless of his significant size.   
  
“Here you go, luv.” the woman said as she passed the key to Tim “Would ye like me to have the staff draw a bath while you enjoy some supper? We have the best murry in all of Bludhaven.”   
  
“Yes, please. Thank you.” Tim said.   
  
“I’ll let ye know when the water is ready, luvs.” she said before waving them toward the dining area where a small band was playing a bawdy tune as a young woman kicked up her skirts, in a saucy dance that had more than a few men laughing and eyeing her lasciviously. Tim rolled his eyes and chose a table as far away from the noise as possible, which was fine by Jason since it also kept him away from the stench of unwashed bodies. He didn’t know what idiot had decided that too much bathing was unhealthy, but he wished he could slip a dagger between their ribs. Thankfully, Tim appeared to wash fastidiously. Or at the very least he didn’t smell of days old sweat and rose water.   
  
A male server came up to their table and set down some wooden flatware that had seen better days. “We’ve venison or fish stew with bunyols or brown bread. Take yer picks.”   
  
“Venison with bunyols².” Jason said. “And a murry¹ to drink.”

“Fish stew with brown bread and coffee.” Tim said. 

“Right ye are.” the man said with a curt nod before heading off.   
  
Tim looked about the place and realized that slipping into the bars and taverns in his own duchy was not enough to prepare him for a place like this...and this was fairly  _ upscale _ for Bludhaven.

“What’s wrong, little witch?” Jason teased as he sensed Tim’s discomfort. “Never been down from your ivory tower before?”   
  
Tim gave Jason a frown. “I never avoided moving among  _ all  _ my people. I’m just used to a bit more...decorum.”   
  
“If a seedy little tavern is going to faze you you really do need a guide.” Jason said.    
  
Tim huffed and pulled a small wooden case from within the folds of his cloak. Opening it revealed a neat row of tightly wrapped cigarettes. Tim plucked one out and snapped the case shut before tapping the paper against the wood to get the herbs within to settle at the bottom. Jason swallowed slightly as Tim placed the cigarette between his lips and leaned close to the candle on their table to light it. Such a simple action shouldn’t have seemed so...sultry.   
  
‘You know, there are these wonderful things called pipes that don’t waste all that paper.” Jason teased in an effort to get his own mind away from any lascivious thoughts.   
  
“I’m not actually inhaling the smoke.” Tim said before he took a few more puffs, letting said smoke curl from his mouth before blowing it toward all four sides of the table. Once that was done he set the cigarette on the edge of the candle holder where it continued to smolder. “Cigarettes just happen to be an excellent way to discreetly burn herbs in public places. The paper is imbued with simple charm that is activated with fire and smoke.”   
  
Jason’s nose wrinkled a little as he realized he could once again smell cloves and slippery elm in the air, just as he had at their first meeting.   
  
“It’s a very simple spell to prevent the spreading of rumors and gossip.” Tim explained. “Those outside my party will remember a man in a red hood came through with a large man as his bodyguard, but if they try to recall our faces or conversation the details will elude them.”

Jason frowned as he thought back to their first meeting. “Did you use this on me back at The Tangled Thorn? I remember the smell of it.”   
  
“Of course.” Tim said. “I needed to know the measure of your character before I went off alone with you. The charm was broken the moment you accepted the coins.”    
  
Jason’s hackles rose. “I don’t like people using magic on me without my permission.”   
  
“Calm yourself, Master Todd.” Tim said. “I practice white magic. I would never cast a spell that can harm unless it was to protect the innocent. To do otherwise would diminish my power.”   
  
“Is that the only thing preventing it?” Jason asked, his voice more than a bit acidic. “The fear of losing your magic?”   
  
“No.” Tim said firmly. “I do no harm because it is the right thing to do. People have a hard lot in life just trying to survive. I have no right to make that harder. My ultimate desire to make this world a little safer for everyone I possibly can, not just those in my duchy.”   
  
Jason stared hard at the little witch, before he made a derisive sound and sat back. “A pretty speech isn’t going to convince me of that.”   
  
Tim shrugged. “I don’t expect it to. Actions speak louder than words. And you Master Todd, are definitely a man of actions. Even though you’ve every reason to despise magic you still sought the help of a witch when your first blood fury passed. Most werewolves simply give in to the madness.”   
  
Jason clenched a fist at the reminder of his early days as a werewolf. “You’re wrong.”   
  
Tim tilted his head. “How so?”   
  
“I didn’t go to her. She found me. I spent six moons succumbing to my madness before she sought me out. The only reason you probably didn’t hear more of it was that I was just lucid enough to keep to the deep woods and actually finish my meals.” 

Tim shook his head. “That only makes it more impressive. At that point you should have been a lost cause, but you still managed to come back to yourself enough to embrace the man not the beast.”   
  
“Don’t make it sound so simple.” Jason spat. “It doesn’t just go away. The bloodlust is always rattling around in the back of my mind. The beast will always be with me unless I can get my hands on that anthame. It’s the only thing that can kill the wolf and not the man.”   
  
“But it’s only been successful a handful of times.” Tim stressed. “Are you really willing to risk dying when the amulet can already contain your changes?”   
  
Jason’s eyes narrowed and suddenly flared with an inner light. Tim couldn’t help but gasp a little as the other man leaned forward and he found himself staring into coal black slits centered in a sea of glowing absinthe green.. 

Jason’s voice was a low, animalistic growl as he spoke. “I spend every full moon looking at everyone around me, thinking about what it would feel like to just--shift. How it would feel to have their skin give way between my jaws and fill my mouth with their blood. How wonderfully sated I would feel to have their flesh sitting in my belly instead of the paltry animal meat I take in now. The amulet prevents the transformations, but it doesn’t quiet that inner voice. If it had been placed upon me before I tasted human flesh there might have been a chance to stop that, but by then I’d already taken my revenge on those that wronged me. And believe me, little witch, I remember vividly just how sweet their flesh tasted to me.”   
  
Tim sucked in a sharp breath as his body suddenly remembered he needed to breathe, and the subtle trance between them was broken.   
  
Jason sat back and closed his eyes before taking in a slow breath of his own. When he opened them again they had reverted to their usual turquoise blue. “I’ve never taken an innocent life. That’s all that’s required for it to work, right?”   
  
“That is what the legends say.” Tim murmured. “But what constitutes as ‘innocent’ is up for debate. We know the last person to use it died even though the only people he killed were enemy soldiers, clearly killing someone because they killed others doesn’t meet the requirements..”   
  
“But the one before that lived even after he killed the men that defiled and murdered his daughter.” Jason pointed out.   
  
“He’d also been wearing the amulet from the day he was bitten.” Tim pointed out. “He’d also never killed in his wolf form. There are just too many variables and other werewolves are understandably reluctant to let us plunge a mystical silver blade into their hearts to test what works and what doesn’t.”   
  
“Well lucky you.” Jason said. “I am perfectly willing to risk it. I want to live my life on my terms, not beholden to a beast within. If I die, at least I’ll die as a man.”   
  
Tim looked into Jason’s eyes again, saw the pain, the determination, in those blue-green depths and sighed. “Very well. When we return I will lend you use of the anthame. Although that seems a poor reward for the dangers you will have to endure.”   
  
“Think of it this way.” Jason said before giving Tim a crooked smile. “If the blade does find me unworthy you’ll be able to take whatever is left of the gold you’ve paid me off my corpse. It will be like getting a  _ killer  _ discount.”   
  
Tim gave the werewolf a highly unamused look at the joke, which only set Jason to laughing. “Relax little witch. A little gallows humor never  _ killed  _ anyone.”

Jason grinned as Tim covered his face with his hands and fought to contain a groan. / _ He’s as bad as Dick. What am I getting myself into? _ /

Jason just laughed and decided then and there that there was great joy to be had in ruffling the Blood Red Robin’s feathers. Maybe he would have a bit of fun on this journey after all.

\-----------   
  
Jason screwed his eyes shut and tried to ignore the shuffling going on across the room as Tim tried to get comfortable. Even with the extra blankets the chaise wasn’t ideal. It was more of a fainting couch, enough to recline and rest, but a bit too short to let Tim stretch out, and far too narrow to let him curl up. After a good hour of Tim quieting down for ten minutes only to have to roll around and try again Jason had had enough. He sat up and snarled. “Get over here and get in the bed.”   
  
Tim blinked at him owlishly, his brain was still fuzzy and half asleep. “But if I can’t fit on the chaise how could you possibly--”   
  
“I’m not giving up the bed. We’re both grown men. I think we can handle laying on a bed together for one night without irreparable harm to our masculinity.” Jason said as he flopped back down and scooted to the far edge of the bed. “Besides. I can’t sleep with you shuffling around like a rabbit in the underbrush.”   
  
“Sorry.” Tim murmured as he gathered up his blanket and moved over to the bed.    
  
“Don’t apologize. Just settle down and let me sleep.” Jason growled.   
  
Tim nodded and carefully crawled onto the bed. As the innkeeper had said, there wasn’t enough room for them to both lie down without touching, but he was able to curl up with his back pressed against Jason’s and let out a little purr as he sank into the softness of the mattress. The bar below might have been seedy, but the bed was certainly comfortable. Tim was out like a candle in mere moments.

Unfortunately, Jason wasn’t quite so blessed. He’d assumed the sweet slightly spicy scent that seemed to follow Tim around was coming from the various herbs and potions the witch had on his person, but now that Tim was literally up close and personal he could tell it was coming off the man himself. And he smelled  _ divine _ . Disturbingly so. This wasn’t the sort of scent that made Jason want to devour the smaller man. Instead, he wanted to roll around in that sweet almost spicy aroma like a cat exposed to catnip. He wanted to taste it through the sweat on Tim’s skin and have it cover him from head to toe. He wanted to find out if the rest of the witch’s body was as gorgeous as his face. And he was almost regretting not peeping when Tim was behind the privacy screen earlier, splashing about in the hip bath and creating some very interesting silhouettes on the wall.

_ /He’s a witch, Jason! A WITCH!! Get your mind out of the gutter and focus on the mission. He’s just a means to an end, not fantasy fodder./ _

Jason bit his own fist and suppressed the urge to groan. He should have found himself a bit of company back at The Tangled Thorn. He knew he’d found Tim vaguely attractive even then, but how was he to know it would get stronger? He’d been so certain the slightly haughty demeanor the witch possessed would be enough to keep his libido in check, but he was starting to realize that Tim wasn’t looking down on him or the world around them. The pretty little witch was wearing confidence and bravado the way some men wore armor. It was just another layer to the puzzle that was Timothy Drake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹Murry is a mulled wine made from mulberries  
²Bunyols are little cheesy puffed pastries
> 
> Does Jason's dilemma make anyone else think of that line from Lois Lane in the Justice League movie?
> 
> LL: "You smell good."  
Supes: "Did I not before?"
> 
> I'll be sure to warn you all if they decide to make a running leap into lemon territory. (Doesn't any one even remember the terms lemon, lime, and orange in relationship to fanfiction?).


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim was foolish to think Fate would let him visit Bludhaven without running into the Gray Son.

Jason stayed close as he and Tim roamed the stalls of the Bludhaven marketplace. They’d woken at dawn and enjoyed a simple breakfast of corn porridge with butter and toasted bread. It was light fare, but they both agreed it was better not to run around an area with so many conflicting smells with heavy stomachs.

Instead, they would save the hearty breakfast for the next morning, when they set off for the Bowery HIlls. It would be the last chance they’d have to indulge before they had to make due with rations and whatever they could hunt up in the wilds. Tim easily slipped through the crowds glancing at items here and there, but not really stopping anywhere as he mentally compared prices to get the best deal.

Eventually he settled on a stall that sold dried fruits and travel cakes and set to work haggling for some food for their trip.

Jason listened in with half an ear. Tim was excellent at bargaining so he didn’t have to protect the man that way. That was probably the only reason he noticed the shadowy figure that had begun to slip closer through the crowds. It was a man, height and breadth told him that much, possibly a ranger given the fluid grace in his every step. A pair of workers passed between them, carrying a large tarp, and just like that the man was gone. 

Jason was instantly on high alert. The only people who moved like that tended to be assassins. Had they been recognized despite Tim’s spells? The witch was certainly important enough to land on at least one hit list. He was just about to grab Tim’s arm and haul him away when the man was suddenly  _ right there _ . Standing in front of Jason in full black garb that did little to hide his musculature and certainly nothing to hide those cobalt blue eyes.

Jason automatically placed a hand on his blade, ready to fight if need be, only to be completely disarmed when the man gave him a blindingly bright smile and shouted. “Brother!!”   
  
Tim froze in the middle of accepting his bundle of travel cakes and spun, looking very much like a deer in the headlights. “Dick?! What are you doing here?”   
  
Jason goggled as the man dropped all pretense of stealth and yanked Tim into a hug that even a bear would find excessive.   
  
“It’s so good to see you, baby bird! It’s been far too long.” Dick said as he continued to cling despite a desperate squeak from the smaller man. “What are you doing here? Why didn’t you say you were coming? How long are you staying? Have you been here long?”   
  
Jason shook his head. “I don’t think he can answer you with his face smashed into your chest, your Grace.”   
  
Dick blinked at Jason, but did loosen his grip enough for Tim to tilt his head back and gasp for breath. “Who are you? You don’t look like a soldier. More like a barbarian or blood hunter.”   
  
Dick’s arms tightened again, his body language suddenly protective. “You didn’t hire a blood hunter, did you baby bird? You’re a white witch, you’re not supposed to partner up with someone like that.”

Tim’s eyes sparkled for a moment before a slow, dangerous smile spread across his lips. Jason found himself both terrified and aroused by that smile as Tim began to speak. “Oh, I don’t know Dick. Jason warmed our bed quite nicely last night.”

Jason brain skidded to a halt.  _ /Wait...WHAT?! What in the ninth circle of hell is he--/ _   
  
“And he’s ever so passionate.” Tim continued on in a sultry tone, causing Dick’s arms to drop as he just stared at the young witch, much like Jason wanted to do himself.    
  
Tim slowly lifted one hand to touch his tongue to the tip of one finger as he continued to all but purr. “There are times he looks at me and makes me think he just wants to eat me up.”   
  
Dick made a distressed whimper at that, but Jason had caught on to what was happening and simply raised an eyebrow [ _ Not lying, but not telling the truth either. You’re a sneaky one, Drake _ .] 

Tim let his old mentor stew a moment longer before he burst into laughter and gave the man a playful shove. “I jest, Dick. I jest. Jason is my companion, not my lover.”

Dick blinked a few times, then whined, honest to goodness whined. “Timmmmy, you’re so mean.”   
  
Jason just stared.  _ This _ was the Gray Son? The one who could have easily been first in the line of succession until Prince Damian was born and became the heir apparent? Well, he supposed the bards hadn’t been lying when they said Duke Richard was devastatingly attractive with a smile that glowed like a thousand suns. It was just that they'd somehow glossed over the fact Richard was also clearly a child in men’s clothing.   
  
Dick straightened up and took a step back, eyeing Tim critically. “Well, at least you’ve put on a bit of weight. There were times I wanted to strap you down and feed you an entire suckling pig just to get some meat on your bones.”   
  
“I am aware.” Tim said.   
  
“Anyway, you are here now and I insist you join me at the castle for lunch.” Dick said. “I won’t take no for an answer.”

\---------------

And that was how Jason found himself sitting at a table in Knightwing Castle; wearing goddamn  _ silk  _ hose and a borrowed tunic; flanked by Tim and the head of the duke’s royal guard; and sitting directly across from Duchess Barbara’s lady-in-waiting.   
  
He remained quiet as Dick, Tim, and Barbara chatted amiably about everything from the weather, to finances, to stocking the storehouses for winter as they waited for the actual meal to begin. Jason could only follow bits and pieces of what was being said so did his damnedest to be as inconspicuous as possible. He hunched down and took little sips from his goblet of wine while eating a small bowl of sugared almonds one at a time. Normally a man like him would never be allowed to eat with royalty, so he knew he should probably take this as an honor and just eat the damned food instead of feeling like he wanted to rip of all the finery and go streaking down the halls before they deemed him a literal wolf in sheep’s clothing.

He knew the urge was ridiculous, Richard wasn’t like most royalty. King Bruce The Third had caused quite a scandal when he’d adopted the orphaned son of a gypsy, but it hadn’t taken long at all for Richard to win over the people with his charm and bravery. And while Richard had adopted many a courtly manner, he never forgot his roots and had no trouble welcoming Jason to the dinner table. The borrowed garments and fancy seating were probably more for the court’s sensibilities than the duke’s own.

Jason had just finished the last of his almonds when the meal finally began. Servants brought out several baskets of freshly baked breads along with pots of whipped butter, both plain and herbed. The yeasty aromas were heavenly, but Jason knew he couldn’t just grab some and tear in. He stared at the three knives in his place setting and longed for the simplicity of a single knife and spoon.   
  
“Outside in.” Tim murmured softly as he leaned close to Jason and plucked a slice of bread from the basket set in front of him.   
  
Jason nodded and watched as Tim picked up the outermost knife in his place setting and used it to smear some butter on the bread before adding a light sprinkling of salt and then biting in. Jason followed suit and tried not to purr. He’d never had bread that was so white, and soft, and sweet. He savored each bite before taking a new slice and trying it with herbed butter. Maybe there was something to all the effort of triple-milling flour after all.   
  
“So where are you and your ‘companion’ headed?” Dick asked Tim as bowls of chilled leek and potato soup were set before them.   
  
Tim waited for Dick to take his first sip before answering. “Relic hunting.”   
  
“Nothing too dangerous I hope.” Dick said.   
  
“Not to worry. I’ll have Jason at my side.” Tim replied.   
  
Dick looked over at Jason who paused with a spoon of soup halfway to his mouth. The werewolf waited a beat before he slowly lifted the bowl of the spoon the rest of the way to his lips and tilted the contents into his mouth as he’d seen the others do.

“And...how did you two meet?” Dick asked when he realized Jason was going to remain silent.

“The stones led me to him.” Tim replied.   
  
Dick blinked and stared. “You used divination to choose a travel companion?! Oh Timmy...I know you don’t like to trouble your parents for things but surely--”   
  
“Lady Raven herself had a vision that I was to undergo this journey.” Tim said. “It is imperative that I do so.”   
  
Jason started slightly at that. Lady Raven was the one that had given him the amulet that lay snug against his chest. She’d told him he was meant for more than puttering around a forest, hunting deer, and putting the fear of death into the occasional brigand. Was that just a way to eventually put him into the path of another witch? Granted he’d been given the amulet over two summers past, but he’d heard of prophecies that took centuries to reach their culmination. It wasn’t too hard to imagine a witch sacrificing two years for a desired outcome.

Dick sighed. “But why just the two of you? You’re not just the head witch of your duchy Tim, you’re the marquis. You could have a small battalion of troops as your entourage.”

Tim shook his head. “No. Baron Sionis continues to make trouble at our borders. If he were to notice our numbers dwindle he might try to stage a coup in my absence. Mother is more than capable of holding down the fort while I am gone so long as she has the men to do so.”   
  
“Then perhaps I could loan you--” Dick began.   
  
“No.” Timothy said, his voice quiet, but firm. “It must be the two of us alone. Otherwise we tempt Fate.”   
  
“Will you at least let me give you some supplies? Some armor?” Dick asked the need to protect all but oozing from every pore.   
  
“Armor would just make us stand out more.” Tim said tersely before he gentled his voice. “But, I am not averse to supplies...and perhaps a skin of this wine? Jason seems to like it.”

Jason found himself in the spotlight once more and blushed a bit for it. He felt he HAD to say something this time though so he murmured something that felt safe. “It’s an excellent wine, your Grace. Very gentle on the tongue.”

“It is, isn’t it?” Dick said with a smile. “I first sampled it during an ambassadorship to the Northern Isles. The grapes are rather finicky about where they will grow or I’d have created a vineyard just so I could have it everyday. But I’ll gladly part with an entire barrel of it if you bring my little brother home safely.”

“We’re not related, Dick.” Tim said.   
  
“Only according to blood.” Dick said. “I love you like a brother and I always will.”   
  
Tim couldn’t help but smile a bit at that. “Thank you, Dick. I love you as well.”

Dick beamed, then clapped his hands together as the servants arrived with an entire suckling pig surrounded by roasted vegetables and honey mustard eggs. “Now...let’s see how much of this I can cram into you.”

“I take it back.” Tim said as he eyed the pig, which was as large as his torso, and knew Dick wasn’t joking about stuffing him full with as much roast pork as possible. “I hate everything about you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You didn't think Tim would be able to slip out of Bludhaven that easily, did you? 
> 
> Unfortunately I've come to the realization there is no way I can wrap this up before Sunday when it's time to move to the next prompt. ”(ᴗ_ ᴗ。)
> 
> I'll keep working this story as well but it's grown wildly outside the confines of the basic idea I had at the offset. Yay?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim and Jason must request safe passage through the Bowery Hills.

The next day, Jason was both happy and sad to set out once more. He and Tim had shared a bedchamber again, but he’d gotten to sleep on a separate daybed by the window. It was a logical choice as it not only gave him a clear line of sight to the door, but it also meant anyone trying to sneak in through the window would have to literally step on or over him to get past. Not that anyone was foolish enough to do so with the Gray Son present. It was well known he was second only to the king himself in combat prowess.

Tim knew that as well and told Jason to go and enjoy himself while he and Dick caught up. That meant Jason essentially got to live like a king for one night. Complete with access to an honest to goodness bathhouse with seemingly endless amounts of hot water, finely milled soap that smelled pleasantly of sandalwood, and soft fluffy towels that had been warmed near a fire. 

The pleasures had only continued when he returned to the bedchamber to find his bed had been covered with crisp linen sheets, plush feather down pillows, and a gloriously smooth velvet blanket that smelled faintly of lavender. Even the candles were a luxurious beeswax that burned clean and sweet instead of the smoky, acrid tallow he was used to. 

All in all it had been a glorious night and he was grateful for the chance to experience it all. What he would not miss however was the feeling of walking on eggshells lest he break some obscure rules of courtly etiquette and embarrass himself and by proxy Tim.

Embarrassing himself didn’t matter so much. He wasn’t royalty or even upper class after all. But Tim was, and Jason found himself reluctant to act out and cause the little witch any undue hardship. After all, Tim had been more than willing to give up what was rightfully his bed last night just so Jason could be more comfortable. The least he could do was try his best to be polite to Tim’s peers. That was why he held his tongue when Dick predictably went a bit overboard in his gift of supplies necessitating the use of a pack horse.  
  
“You can just return whatever you don’t use or add it to your own coffers as a gift from me.” Dick said as Tim tried to say his fellow Duke was being far too generous. “Besides, you may find something fascinating or useful on your journey that requires extra hauling power to bring it back. Ironhoof here could easily carry another five stone without breaking a sweat. So, technically I showed immense restraint.”

Tim just shook his head and let out a fond sigh. “You’re incorrigible.”  
  
“Hardly. I haven’t stitched myself to your side, have I?” Dick asked before his grin slowly faded. “Just come home safe, Tim. I don’t want to have to tear up the countryside looking for you.”

“I’ll be careful.” Tim promised before he was yanked into one final octopus hug.  
  
Dick looked up at Jason. “Help keep my brother safe, Todd.”   
  
“I’ll guard him with my life, your Grace.” Jason promised.   
  
Dick nodded and reluctantly let Tim go. “I expect you to visit again on your way back, no trying to sneak through next time.”   
  
“I wasn’t sneaking through this time.” Tim said with a huff. “But I’ll come through again when we return. If for no other reason than to spare Barbara the indignity of having you moping about even more than you will be already.”   
  
“I would never mope.” Dick said offended.   
  
Duchess Barbara let out a small cough.   
  
“Okay, maybe a tiny bit of moping.” Dick amended with a pout.   
  
Duchess Barbara just smiled and padded over to give Tim a much more sedate hug before holding out a small bag. “For luck.”   
  
Tim looked inside and gasped. “Palo santo?”   
  
Barbara nodded. “We guarded the tree carefully just as you said, allowed it to fall naturally, and then waited three years to harvest the wood. I had a feeling I’d be seeing you again soon and I’ve been holding onto it for you.”

Tim beamed and held the bag to his chest. “Thank you, Barbara. This truly is a treasure.”  
  
Barbara just laughed and made a shooing motion. “Off with you two. If we take too much longer to say our good-byes it will be time for dinner and Richard will try to make you eat half a pig again.”   
  
“Actually...I’m thinking of going for something lighter next time.” Dick said. “Like a fat, juicy turkey.”   
  
Tim shook his head and chuckled as he tucked away Barbara’s gift and climbed onto his horse’s back. “Fare thee well, Richard. Fare thee well, Barbara.”   
  
“Fare thee well!” the couple said, waving as Tim and Jason set off once more.

\---------------

Jason and Tim made good time, catching sight of the Bowery Hills well before nightfall. The twin mounds were covered in dense vegetation, but their most impressive feature was a single, spectacularly tall sequoia tree that laid between them, creating a silhouette of a bow and arrow. It was said that it was the life tree of a particularly powerful dryad that had lived long before the arrival of men. One had to be especially careful to only use dead wood in those forests, as any that thought to chop down the impressive pines would suffer her wrath.  
  
Tim made Jason stop just an hour or so into the woods when they came across a grassy meadow dotted here and there with clumps of white clover. “We should stop here. It’s the perfect spot to ask for safe passage.”  
  
“Are you sure you don’t want to go in a bit further?” Jason said. “If we press on we could reach a brook that would make a much better spot to camp.”  
  
“This won’t take long.” Tim said as he pulled to a stop and slid off his horse. “Just keep watch for a few minutes while I perform the ritual.”  
  
“If you insist.” Jason said as he watched Tim unstrap the blanket from his pack.  
  
“And if _she _happens to grace us with her presence, for the love of the goddesses be respectful.” Tim added before he began walking slowly around the meadow, one hand held out before him as he sought out the perfect spot to tap into a leyline.

Jason had a pretty good idea of which _ she _ Tim meant, but it seemed rude to tell Tim that in all his months roaming the forests of the Bowery Hills Jason had never so much as glimpsed the dryad. If it weren’t for the occasional spot of unusually lush growth he’d have doubted her existence altogether. But if praying to her eased Tim’s mind in some fashion he wasn’t going to begrudge him. It was always easier to travel when you weren’t burdened by worry.

Tim must have found his leyline during Jason’s musings, because he came to a stop and spread out the blanket. After which he drew out a parchment reprinted with a magical circle and held it down in each corner with a piece of clear quartz. He then set a sprig of purple hyacinths and a tiny brazier in the center of the circle.  
  
Jason slid off his own horse and watched on with mild interest but he was wholly unprepared for what came next. Tim began stripping down. The werewolf felt his face growing redder with each article of clothing that came off until Tim was eventually left in naught but his various charms and talismans. The witch took a seat before the prepared circle, his legs pulled up in a full lotus before he lit the brazier and sprinkled a small amount of something hard and resinous on top.

Jason couldn’t really hear what Tim was whispering over the thudding in his own ears, but it was definitely different in cadence than the time he’d consulted his dowsing pendulum. Perhaps that meant he was calling on a different kind of elemental. Smoke from the brazier began to spread around the area before being picked up in light eddies that made it dance and swirl. 

Jason was just starting to wonder if he should be doing something other than trying and failing to stare at the glory that was a naked Tim when he realized the glade had gone utterly silent. He frowned and let his hand rest on the hilt of his dagger as he noticed other changes. The smoke had gone from simply swirling about to drifting towards a bramble thicket. And he could smell the faint aroma of -- _ [Wait...were those brambles there before?] _

There was a soft rustle from the thicket before it parted to allow a woman; no, not a woman, the dryad to step through. She was even more beautiful than the legends said, with pale green skin, and tendrils of ivy that somehow called even more attention to her feminine assets than being stark naked would have. A veritable waterfall of long, luxurious hair cascaded over her shoulders, catching the waning sun in a way that made the luscious red locks seem to glow with an inner fire.  
  
She glided over the forest floor, leaving tiny wildflowers in her wake with each step. Jason’s breath caught in his throat before he found himself wanting to avert his gaze. It felt like he was peeping on someone’s mother or the like. He supposed in a way that was precisely what he was doing. She was likely the mother of this entire forest.

“Son of Hecate, Child of the Moon...why have you come to my forest?” she asked in a soft, husky voice.  
  
Tim opened his eyes, but kept his gaze at the dryad’s feet. “We merely seek safe passage Green Mother. I have been tasked with traveling to the Arkham Mountains to retrieve the Demon’s Eye.”   
  
The entire glade filled with an agitated rustling.   
  
“What would you want with such a heinous artifact?” the dryad all but hissed..   
  
“To defeat an ancient purple dragon that has been decimating the city of Blue Valley and poisoning its fields and forests..” Tim said. “And then to see the relic destroyed so it can never be used again.”

The dryad settled down somewhat and sighed. “I do not get involved in the squabbles of men. They destroy trees upon trees to build their engines of destruction. But--I can sense you have been as respectful to the green as possible for your kind. I will grant you safe passage, but in return you must do something for me.”

“What would you ask of me, Green Mother?” Tim asked.  
  
Jason gasped as several vines emerged from the ground around Tim, waving around the witch gently as the dryad reached out to tilt Tim’s face up to meet his eyes with her own. One of the tendrils bloomed an enormous blood red rose as she spoke; revealing a clear seed pod.   
  
“You must plant these seeds with water from the lake in the center of this forest. One on your way up the mountain, at the base of a grey spire in the center of the stone fields; and one in the heart of Lazarus Castle as you retrieve the Demon’s Eye.”   
  
“What of the third?” Timothy asked as the vine dropped the pod into his outstretched hands.

“Should you be successful, plant it where the poisoned dragon falls so that I might heal the lands.” she replied.

“And if I am the one to fall?” Tim asked.  
  
“Then the seed will take root in your body and become the start of a new forest.” she replied.

“I will do as you ask, Green Mother.” Tim said as he covered the pod reverently. “Thank you for you kindness.”  
  
“I do this for the Green, Son of Hecate.” the dryad said before she turned her attention to Jason. 

The werewolf froze as the the woman floated over to him, carried then held aloft on a seat of living vines. “And you Child of the Moon...why do you accompany him?”

“To be free of my curse.” Jason said.  
  
“A curse? No child, the lycan blood is not a curse. It is just another part of nature. A way to keep the growth of men in check. You spent six moons in my forest, I had hoped you were going to make it home and continue to do so.” 

Jason opened his mouth to speak a scathing retort, but Tim was sending him a pleading look, so he swallowed before speaking. “I’m honored you felt me worthy of that, but I wish to live as a man. And for that I must accompany Tim so that he will grant me the use of the Anthame of Ailbe upon our return.”  
  
The dryad sighed. “Such a pity. I enjoyed watching you hunting and bathing in the waters of the brook. You are quite fetching for a human. If I did not see the threads of fate pulling you in another direction I would have been tempted to keep you for myself.”   
  
High color rose on Jason’s cheeks at that, especially as she leaned down and planted a kiss on his forehead. Jason felt his skin tingle slightly and tried his best NOT to notice the shapely breasts that were directly in front of his face.   
  
The vines carried the dryad away and lifted her even higher into the sky. “Go now Son of Hecate and Child of the Moon.” she said as both she and the vines began turning to leaves that floated away on the wind. “The sun will soon set.”   
  
Tim watched as the last of the leaves drifted away before he opened a small pouch at his neck, gently set the seed pod inside, and then started getting dressed.   
  
Jason watched a moment before averting his gaze. Tim wasn’t trying to be sultry in his movements, but that only made it even more obvious that even the dryad’s otherworldly didn’t get to him as much as Tim’s mix of masculine and feminine beauty. Because Tim was undoubtedly a man, with a lithe muscular frame and a cock that almost put his own to shame. Jason clenched his fists. Why was the witch getting to him like this? He’d always enjoyed the company of men and women in equal measure, but he’d never had such a gut deep attraction before. It was starting to get more than a little annoying.   
  
“We can go now.” Tim said as he slid back into the saddle and pulled back on his gloves. “I hope that didn’t take too long.”   
  
“No. No it didn’t.” Jason murmured. “Let’s move on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ivy wasn't in my original vision of this story, but I realized it would be a shame to have the boys traipsing through the woods without her.
> 
> Plus, appealing to a nature spirit was a good way to get Tim naked. If you're wondering "Why naked?" it's because: 
> 
> A) That is our natural state of being. We aren't born clothed.  
B) Because we treasure clothes it's also a way to humble himself before her. C) Stop asking questions and enjoy naked Tim already.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short interlude at the lake where Jason learns a bit more about magic and continues to show he's clueless about certain things.

Two days into their journey through the woods, Tim and Jason arrived at the lake. That was a full two days faster than Jason had expected, thanks in large part to a path that apparently been opened just for them. Jason had looked back over his shoulder a few times that first day, only to see trees and bushes where they’d tread just minutes before. It made him wonder if he really knew the Bowery HIlls as well as he thought he did or if the dryad had simply been kind to a lost soul. 

The spot where she had kissed him had taken on a slight sheen, a mark of protection Tim had called it. Jason wasn’t sure what to make of that and had taken to letting his mallen streak fall forward slightly to obscure it. When asked why Tim hadn’t received a similar mark, Tim had simply replied that she must have felt Jason needed it more.

Jason had felt that was unfair at the time, but he was starting to think Tim had gotten a much more practical gift because the forest was quite literally moving to ease his way. The skirted along the edge of the lake, looking for the best camping spot before selecting a small, grass-dotted beach. Tim left Jason to tend to the horses while he went in search of dead wood to build a fire.    
  
That gave Jason plenty of time to relieve the horses of their packs and lead them to the water’s edge so they could get a well deserved drink. He was looking through their rations, trying to decide if they should fish or eat the last of the bacon when Tim returned with an armload of wood and a small mesh sack filled with mushrooms.   
  
“The Green Mother has been especially kind.” Tim said as he set down the wood and passed them over. “I found morels, chanterelles, and even some maitake. They’ll be a delight fried in oil and served over rice.”   
  
“That does sound good.” Jason said. “I can catch us a fish--”   
  
“No!” Tim said before softening his voice. “No.I cannot spill blood, even for sustenance, until sunrise.”   
  
“Then perhaps some bacon. You don't--” Jason cut himself off as Tim shook his head again. “Does this have something to do with tonight being a full moon? Because if you’re worried about a bit of fish blood setting me off...”   
  
“No, it’s nothing like that.” Tim said. “Well, something like that. A full moon is the perfect time to recharge my wand and talismans. I find it easier to do so if I’ve taken no meat and spilled no blood for the day beforehand. I will need you to remain vigilant while I do so because even with a spell of protection I’ll be vulnerable. I cannot draw a circle around the entire lake..”

“So more naked magic?” Jason teased..   
  
“Yes Jason, more naked magic.” Tim said. 

Jason blinked a few times. “Wait-you’re serious? I was just joking.”   
  
“I am aware, but bathing in the moonlight will cleanse both me and my tools, and prepare me for the trials ahead. It’s also the perfect time to collect the water for the Green Mother’s children.”   
  
“Is the naked thing really necessary?” Jason asked.   
  
“No, but I do find it gives be a better connection to the elements.” Tim admitted before doing a bit of teasing of his own. “Why? Does my naked body make you uncomfortable? We’re both grown men. Surely you’re secure enough in your masculinity to just watch me splash about naked for a little while. It isn’t as if I’m going to be using sex magic.”   
  
“Sex magic is a thing?” Jason asked.   
  
“Of course.” Tim replied. “But don’t believe the fairy tales. It can’t make someone fall in love with you. What it can do however is increase your own inherent attractiveness to spark sexual desire. And sexual attraction is often the first step to love.”   
  
“Do you use that?” Jason asked, his voice suspicious.   
  
“Why would I need to?” Tim asked before his voice took on a slightly sad tone. “I’m a marquis...there is very little chance I’ll be allowed to marry for love. So why torment myself or a potential lover with a spell like that?”

“...is there someone you’re in love with?” Jason asked.   
  
Tim tilted his head in thought. “Not yet, but there is someone I’m attracted to. However I don’t think they would return my affections, so I’m keeping it to myself.”   
  
/ _ Then she’s a fool _ ./ Jason thought to himself even as he nodded. “That’s rough.”   
  
“Yes.” Tim murmured. ‘Yes it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant for this chapter to be longer. I'm having the devil of the time with the next part, but I wanted to post something to keep my streak going. Hope you guys don't mind the chapter of mostly exposition.
> 
> I'm writing this mainly from Jason's perspective, so he remains utterly clueless to the fact Tim has been low key flirting to test the waters while trying not to set off Jason's _'Burn the Witch'_ aversion to magic for quite some time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim prepares to gather the water for the Green Mother's seeds and Jason torments himself by watching on.

Jason wasn’t sure if he was being blessed or cursed as he watched Tim kneel down to activate the circle of protection surrounding their campsite. The witch had done this several times before, but never naked and bathed in the light of the full moon. Jason could feel the talisman at his throat tingling slightly even through his clothes as it fought to constrain his change. But this time the whispers in his mind weren’t telling him to hunt down men as prey.

No, this time they were making him breathe a little deeper to catch that wonderful cinnamon sweet aroma that seemed to infuse Tim’s very being. He wondered if some of that sweetness would mix with the salt on Tim’s skin if he were to just...lick him. Would Tim be the type to gasp and writhe under his touch? Would he be a screamer? Or would he be the kind that would take charge and make Jason himself submit? It he’d learned nothing else during their travels it was that Tim was good at bucking expectations.   
  
Jason fought to keep his expression neutral as Tim finished sealing the circle and gave him a small smile before he pulled back his hair and secured it with a bit of cotton string. It was a simple motion and really shouldn’t have set Jason’s libido off the way it did, but he was starting to believe he could find just about anything the witch did sexy. He was also starting to believe he should find an excuse to wander off on his own to relieve his aching libido. Instead he made himself stay in place as Tim cleansed himself and his tools at the edge of the water before he waded out into the lake to fill a large silver bottle with more water from the reflection of the moon.

The witch returned cradling the bottle and his bundle of tools like a newborn infant as he carefully made his way back into the circle to stow them away. Task done he sat down in front of the fire to dry off and gave Jason a grin “Now then...let’s make that bacon. I am starving.”

Jason swallowed thickly and nodded before he gave the coals a stir and stood to get the pan. “We made good time getting here so I think we should spend tomorrow replenishing our stores before continuing on.”

“Agreed. I can go get more mushrooms and search for berries.” Tim said.   
  
“I’ll set up some fish traps and do a bit of hunting then.” Jason said as he slid a few thick cuts of bacon into the pan. “Best to stock up before we hit the stone fields. I hear food becomes rather scarce out there.”

“More like non-existent.” Tim said. “I was shocked the Green Mother asked me to plant a seed out there. Nothing seems to grow, but I will do as asked. Surely she knows something I do not.”   
  
“And you’re not the least bit worried about her comment that you could become food for a forest?” Jason asked.   
  
“We all become food for the Green eventually:” Tim said. “I’m actually honored to know she’d want me to become a forest. Forests are full of life and serve a useful purpose to both nature and mankind.”   
  
Jason frowned a bit at that.   
  
“Don’t worry, Jason.” Tim said. “I don’t plan on dying anytime soon. I’m just saying that if the worse happens I’d be happy knowing I’ll still be serving an honorable purpose. I’d much rather keep on living and learning and if I’m lucky one day loving. What about you? Don’t you aspire to anything greater?”

“I honestly don’t know.” Jason said. “Although I suppose if I were going to dream a dream I wouldn’t mind seeing if I can get accepted into the Royal Guard after I’m cured. I’m not especially fond of mercenary work, it’s inconsistent and doesn’t always pay well..”   
  
“I’d be willing to put in a good word for you.” Tim said.

“Really? That would be very kind of you, your Grace.” Jason said.   
  
“No, no….no trying to fall back on ceremony now.” Tim said as he waved a tsking finger. “I’ve told you before, you can call me Tim.”   
  
“Really?” Jason asked.   
  
“Really.” Tim confirmed with a smile. “Now let’s eat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More exposition and more torturing poor Jason. These two need to bond a little before they get into the dangerous stuff.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim and Jason meet another witch and learn a bit more about what they'll be up against.

Jason and TIm were just finishing off their meal when they heard a soft feminine voice from outside the protective spell’s zone.

"I reckon yeh two should be tuckin' yerselves in. Tomorrow's bringin' a right frightful storm."

Jason jumped and automatically put himself between the voice and Tim, hand dropping to his dagger. "Who the hell are you?"

"Lilliana Trevaine," came the answer before a soft silvery light illuminated the speaker, originating from the top of a staff.

The young woman herself wasn't necessarily remarkable. Blonde hair plaited into a braid rested over one shoulder while soft brown eyes gazed at the pair. Her clothes were just as unassuming, giving her the appearance of a country maid.

Tim rested a hand on Jason's shoulder to calm him before he stepped around the werewolf and gave the woman a courtly bow. "Well met, Lady Trevaine. Thank you for the advice. What brings you to our camp this evening?"

Yer blunderin' into th' water disrupted me own gatherin'," she replied. "It's hard enough t' gather silver algae without some blighter disturbin' the water."

"Ah...apologies. I was tasked by the dryad with gathering moon water for her seeds. I wasn't aware I was disturbing a fellow witch."

"Why didn't yeh just walk across th' water? It's not like yeh can collect moon water when it's disturbed across th' surface."

"I don't know how." Tim answered honestly. "It never came up in my spellbooks."

"Given yer the first Drake witch in a number o' generations, I really shouldn't be surprised," Lilliana said, pointing at the bag bearing Tim's family crest. "Ain't been no one t' properly train yeh."

"We still use minor spells, mainly things that are useful to preserve the archives." Tim said. "I'm considered rather precocious for desiring deeper study."

"Tch. Fergot their roots an' turned their backs on the Balance," the young woman said before her gaze shifted to Jason. "Yeh keep lookin' at me with a poisoned gaze an' yer gonna find th' rest of yer day... unpleasant."

"Not exactly a lot left to the day now, is there?" Jason growled.

"Jason!" Tim hissed.

"No!" Jason growled. "You get a free pass because you're not like other witches. I don't have to play nice for her."

"Actually, he's every bit like other witches. If'n 'e's gatherin' moon water, then 'e's t' be waterin' dryad seeds. Something I 'ad t' do years ago. Witches ain't evil, no matter what anyone tells yeh."

"I'm not going on hearsay." Jason growled. "I'm going by experience. I was cursed by a witch simply because she found me fetching."

"Then yeh weren't cursed by a witch. Yeh were cursed by a sorceress. Cavortin' wit' black magics ain't fer witches. My ancestors incorporated th' arts o' war into our trainin' for th' sake of dealin' wit' those blighters."

Jason growled a little lower, his eyes going green. "And why should I trust you?"

Tim turned and rested a hand on Jason's chest. "Because I trust her. The Trevaines were essentially royalty to other witches."

"Yeh should trust me if'n only fer th' fact I'm leavin' yeh breathin', lad. You're a werewolf still in human form durin' a full bodied moon. Fer the sake of the Balance, I should be puttin' yeh down afore yeh hurt someone. I'm givin' yeh th' benefit o' th' doubt. Don't give me reason t' regret that," she warned.

“Typical. Always lording how you can kill someone with a snap of your fingers or the like. That's why I hate witches." Jason spat. "What gives you the right to decide if I should live or die, huh? What about my right to life?'

"How many 'ave yeh killed, lad? I don't think yeh realize just what th' stakes are with what yeh have become. When the lycanthrope rage takes yeh, age don't matter. Gender don't matter. You'll eat a child just as quick as yeh'd eat a murderer. Th' amulet yer wearin' can be overwhelmed. It ain't perfect. If'n yeh don't get control o' yer temperament at all times, yer a danger t' Drake an any innocents along th' way."

Her dark gaze fixed on Jason, a long cultivated determination in them. "Yeh got blood on yeh. I sense it. Yer lack o' shame means it's either guilty blood or yeh don't care if it's innocent blood. I ain't heard call fer yer head yet, but if'n yeh don't get yer temperament under control, it's just a matter o' time until I do."

"I would never!" Jason hissed. "Even in my rage I only killed those that wronged me then moved deep into the woods to ensure I didn’t hurt anyone else.. And once I help Tim I can cure myself of this or die trying."

"Yer little bits of control won't last. Like I said, it's just a matter o' time. Ain't never been a werewolf in perfect control. Every one afore yeh 'as succumbed. Could take years, but even with perfect control it will happen if'n Drake can't cure yeh." she explained.

"When it snaps, yeh won't come out o' the wolf mind. Every day will be as if there were a full moon."

"This won't take years." Jason growled..

Tim reached down to take Jason's hand in his own and the growling let up slightly. The younger witch waited for Jason’s breathing to even out a bit before he spoke. "You mentioned controlling his temperament, my lady. What did you mean by that?"

"There's herbs what can mellow 'im out an' still leave 'im alert. A daily draught or tincture might help," Lilliana said.

“Will you teach me?" Tim asked.

"I do not need mellowing out." Jason grumped. "I'm perfectly mellow."  _ [Just horny as hell of late.] _

Lilliana ignored Jason’s commentary for the moment and focused on Tim. "Aye... but dress yerself first. Werebeast libidos are easier t' stimulate than normal ones an' 'e's reactin' strongly t' yeh."

Jason went crimson at that and quickly let go of Tim's hand to cross his arms. "You're delusional."

Tim quirked an eyebrow before smiling a bit to himself. "It won't hurt to have it as a backup, Jason. You have been a little antsy today."

"Ain't no delusion at th' front o' yer trousers, lad," Lilliana said as her eyes gave a quick flick down. "If'n I didn't 'ave me own lover, yeh'd be temptin' even prickly."

Tim covered a small laugh as he finished pulling on his clothes.

Jason just growled again and fought the urge to cover his crotch. He wasn’t going to be the one to blink, he refused. "No thanks. Chasing skirts is what got me into this mess."

Lilliana turned her attention back to Tim. "If'n yeh can't find th' herbs t' calm 'im down, then a good shaggin' mellows men out."

“Oh I know. But I promised not to use sex magic on him." Tim said. "His head would probably explode from hearing me reach my peak."

"That ain't misinformation yeh want t' spread, lad. Yeh never want t' do sex magic with th' uninitiated. Yeh could damage their body or kill 'im," the young woman said in all seriousness.

"I wouldn't use sex that way." Tim assured her. "I've never even been tempted to use it. And the only sexual spell I know requires solo work alone."

"Appropriate fer a virgin, anyhow," Lilliana replied and half turned to look behind her.

"The horses watered then?" she asked, directing her voice into the shadows beyond the camp.

"They are, Lilly. We should be off. We've a mad alchemist to slay," a male voice answered back.

"I'm not a virgin...not technically." Tim said as he looked to the male voice.

The man accompanying Lilliana stepped closer into the light shed by her staff. Where the war witch looked like a peasant, he was a noble by comparison. Like her, the man was blond, yet he was also too gorgeous to be believed. Tim couldn’t help but let out a soft gasp when he saw him. The man was damn near ethereal and carried an air of tragic beauty.

"I'll be along," she assured him, drawing him down to kiss his cheek.

"Very well," he said in response. Doing so revealed elongated canines.

Tim blinked when he suddenly found himself dragged back against Jason's chest and turned his head slightly to look up at the werewolf before turning back to Lilliana. He could feel a low rumble that wasn’t quite a growl vibrating in Jason’s core so it seemed best to wrap things up. "Is there something you would ask of me for your assistance?"

"Ain't no time fer either o' us given we both got missions. Yeh got ta water a dryad's seed an' I got ta take down a madman dousin' entire villages wit' potions creatin' frightful visions."

"I'd like to think I will have time following a successful mission."

"Yeh might, but I won't, lad. There always be someone out there makin' life hell fer others," Lilliana replied. She stepped forward and held out an old, warn journal the size of her palm.

"The brews yeh be lookin' fer start at page thirty. Some are stronger than others, so yeh'll have t' decide what yeh need."

Tim gently shucked off Jason's hold and reached across the circle to take it, handling the book with the reverence it deserved as he read over the spells, lips moving softly as he committed it all to memory.

Jason continued to stare at the pair outside the circle, his proverbial hackles had gone up at the sight of the vampire, but so far he didn't seem to be trying to mesmerize either of them. He hardly noticed when Lilliana continued to talk to Tim.

"Yeh can return it t' me when yer mission's done," she said. "I'll come collect it later."

"But...won't you need it during your travels?" Tim asked.

"Never keep all yer knowledge in one place, lad," Lilliana advised, holding up one finger like a wise old sage. "What I need be memorized, but I got other books if'n I need 'em."

Tim smiled and held the grimoire close. "Thank you, Lady Trevaine."

"Yer welcome, lad."

The woman turned and prepared to depart before pausing and looking over her shoulder. "Oh, afore I completely forget... If'n ye see a man 'round here wit' blond hair, barely a shave, an' smells like a brewmaster yer gonna want t' send 'im on his way. That blighter be Constantine. Yeh want nothin' t' do wit' him."

"Duly noted." Tim said with a nod. "I'll be careful."

"He fancies 'imself a master o' th' dark arts. Ain't someone that'll see eye t' eye wit' a witch. Blighter tends t' make problems worse afore they get fixed an' 'e's known fer sacrificin' even 'is friends t' reach 'is goals."

"Isn't that common for the dark practitioners in general?" Tim asked. "Lady Raven says they tend to be driven by selfish desires as a whole."

"He be misguided and self-trained t' boot. Walkin' pity party, that one, an' 'e's as manipulative as a politician."

"So a walking disaster waiting to happen." Tim said before sighing. "I'll have to look into it a bit more when things have died down so he doesn't bring trouble to the rest of us."

"He's from the island kingdoms, if'n that 'elps. More northern than where my family came from."

"It might." Tim said. "Although it would make sending him back home more difficult."

"That yeh won't be able t' do, lad. The blighter shows up randomly. Got 'imself a magical cabin what can move at will," Lilliana informed the young witch. "It's where 'e stores 'dangerous artifacts' fer safe keepin'. Which just means up until 'e needs 'em fer some purpose or another."

"So I might be racing him to the proverbial prize." Tim said. "Lovely."

"Yeh won't 'ave t' worry. If'n it's really dangerous, 'e'd nab some allies t' take th' brunt o' fightin'. Bastard rarely acts on 'is own."

"I've been preparing to go against a lich." Tim said. "At least that's what I believe we'll find guarding it. They stories about rebirth lead me to think so. A vampire would just keep living not be constantly reborn."

"At best, a vampire'd get one rebirth, which'd be their natural death before risin' again," Lilliana told him. "Yeh got t' watch wit' liches, lad. They be hard t' kill fer a reason. Look fer the phylactery afore yeh go takin' one on in a fight."

"I am hopeful I will find more information at the spire." Tim said.

"It'll be powerful dependin' on th' age an' if'n it's got trusted minions, one o' them may be carryin' it," she advised.

"But, I needs t' be off. Both o' yeh watch yer asses. It's been a busy year fer me."

"Fare the well, Lady Trevaine." Tim said with a nod.

"Back t' yeh, lad." Her dark gaze went to Jason. "An' I wish yeh luck in breakin' yer curse."

Jason blinked and averted his gaze. "Thank you...good luck with your mission as well."

With that, the silver light vanished from the staff and the war witch disappeared into the dark beyond the circle of protection leaving the pair alone once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was kicking my hiney. So...I called in help. 
> 
> My good friend Mishaela give me someone that could give a nice breakdown of what was to come since none of the DC magic users I know felt quite right. (Plus she knows more about the witchy stuff than I do). She doesn't have an AO3 account though so I have to credit her here. Thanks Mish!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thunderstorm arrives and Jason finally admits his feelings.

The next morning Tim and Jason awoke to see some truly ominous gray clouds overhead. It seemed Lady Trevaine’s prediction about the weather had been spot on. They broke camp as quickly as possible and discussed their options.  
  
“We might have time enough to build a better shelter further away from the lake.” Tim said as he quickly slung a blanket and saddlebags over his horse’s back.  
  
“I can do us one better.” Jason said as he rushed to make sure they weren’t forgetting anything.  
“I know of a couple caves nearby. As long as nothing else decided to make a home out of them they should make excellent shelter.” 

“That sounds like a good idea.” Tim said before he doubled-checked that the coals were out.

“Tim, it’s going to rain. I don’t think you have to worry about fire spreading.” Jason said.  
  
“Better safe than sorry.” Tim said as he stirred the ashes and quickly doused them before returning with the bucket and strapping it to Ironhoof.   
  
Jason rolled his eyes a little as Tim climbed into the saddle of his steed, settling down just in time for them both to hear a rumble of thunder.

“And that is a sign we mustn’t tarry.” Jason said before he kicked his own horse’s flanks to get him in motion.

They reached the first of the caves in good time, but Jason recognized bear activity nearby and didn’t want to chance said bear having a den deeper inside the cave so they moved on. The thunder grew ever closer as they plodded through the forest going from distant rumbles, to low booms that were almost directly overhead. Eventually they reached the second cave, and after Jason did a quick check to make certain it was safe they set about taking all their gear off the horses to stow it inside.  
  
Once everything was safely tucked inside Tim left Jason to start a fire while he led the horses into a low copse of densely branched trees. He quickly staked and hobbled each one before he set up a ring of protection around them. Unfortunately he wasn’t quite fast enough to beat the rain back and ended up absolutely drenched even under the cover of his cloak. Thankfully Jason had a fire already going upon his return, and had even spread out Tim’s bedroll for him.

Tim set about peeling himself out of his wet clothes and laid them out to dry before he stretched out naked on the bedroll, letting the heat from the fire roll over him with a pleased purr. “Mmm...this is actually rather cozy.”

Jason did his best to find the weather more interesting than the nudist witch he had on his hands. “It looks like we skipped straight past cats and dogs to dire wolves and cougars.”

Tim hummed in agreement. “It looks like you were right about the fire.”  
  
Jason shrugged. “It didn’t hurt anything to be thorough.”  
  
“I might not have gotten caught in the rain if I hadn’t taken the extra time to do so.” Tim said. “Then I wouldn’t be stuck drying out right now and making you uncomfortable.”  
  
“It’s okay.” Jason murmured. “It’s not that hard on me.”

Tim let his gaze stray over Jason’s crotch. “One part of you seems to disagree.”

Jason grit his teeth and covered his crotch. “You’re letting that woman’s words color your judgement.”

“Am I?” Tim asked.   
  
“Of course. I’m a healthy young man A stiff breeze could get me hard.” Jason insisted.

“Mmm...a pity. I rather liked her suggestion.”  
  
“Which one?” Jason asked, trying to change the subject. “Watch our asses? Avoid John Constantine? Find the phylactery? ...whatever that is.”  
  
“It’s a vessel for the soul.” Tim said as he sat up. “By separating the soul from the body a lich is able to resurrect itself so long as the phylactery remains intact.”

“Well fuck.” Jason said. 

“Indeed.” Tim replied before reaching out to draw his bag closer so that he could pull out Lilliana’s grimoire.

“You sure that thing is safe?” Jason asked.  
  
“Of course.” Tim said. “It wouldn’t have been able to make it across the circle if it were dangerous.”  
  
Jason grunted and poked at the fire. “She was traveling with a vampire. They’re dangerous.”  
  
“And I’m travelling with a werewolf.” Tim pointed out. “It hasn’t deterred me.”  
  
“You never said I should be killed for the greater good.” Jason murmured. “Fucking hypocrite, saying she should put me down but she’s all friendly with a bloodsucker.”  
  
Tim set down the book and focused his attention on Jason.. “I’m certain he earned her trust, just as you’ve earned mine.”  
  
“You only trust me because your fancy stones say you should.” Jason muttered.  
  
“Is that what you think?” Tim asked.  
  
“It’s true, isn’t it?” Jason replied.  
  
Tim shook his head and got to his feet before moving to stand in front of Jason who reared back slightly and averted his gaze. “Jason. Look at me.”  
  
“I really don’t think I should.” Jason said a bit desperately.  
  
Tim gave the werewolf a dry look before he leaned forward. “Why not?”  
  
Jason clenched his fists, feeling his nails biting into his skin enough to leave dark red scratches. “Because it will make me want to do things we shouldn’t.”  
  
“What kinds of things?” Tim asked his voice far too calm and curious for Jason’s tastes.  
  
“I want to fuck you, okay! Is that what you’re so determined to hear?!” Jason shouted, looking up at Tim with a mixture of pain and anger. “I want to touch you, to taste you, to just bask in your _ everything _ but I can’t because you don’t want me. You just want to tame the wolf inside me because that Trevaine woman suggested ‘ _ shagging _ ’ me would help.”  
  
Tim rubbed his temples a few times before he slowly reached out with one hand and flicked Jason sharply on the nose.  
  
“Ow! Hey!! The hell Tim?!” Jason said as he cradled his nose.  
  
Tim stood straight again and crossed his arms. “What are you feeling right now Jason?”  
  
“Right now?” Jason asked. “Extremely pissed off and more than a little confused.”  
  
“Do you want to kill me?” Tim asked. “To hurt me?”  
  
“Of course not!” Jason spat.  
  
“Then why would I need to tame you?” Tim asked.  
  
Jason blinked. “But...the talk of draughts and such--”  
  
“I thought it might help you feel better.” Tim explained. “I have faith that your will and the amulet are all that’s needed for success, but _ you don’t. _ You keep walking on eggshells around me because _ you _ are convinced you’re a hair away from breaking.”  
  
Tim dropped to one knee between Jason’s thighs and cupped the werewolf’s face in both hands. “I trust you, Jason. And I want you to trust you as well. If a draught can soothe you enough to believe in yourself then a draught you shall have. And if a bit of sexual release can do the same...well I’d be lying if I said I was averse to the idea. Truthfully, I wouldn’t have minded that even without the added benefit of calming your animal side.”  
  
Jason blinked again. “What?”  
  
Tim shifted and settled on Jason’s lap before linking his wrists behind the werewolf’s neck. “I’ve wanted you since that first night in Bludhaven. I woke first so you may not have remembered, but you rolled to embrace me in the night. I wasn’t certain how to react at first, but then I realized you felt...safe. I felt utterly safe and protected in your arms.”  
  
“That’s not the best reason to want someone, Tim.” Jason said as he hesitantly looped his arms around the witch’s back.

“It was a start. I’d already found you attractive at the outset, but then I started seeing so much more in you. The way you conducted yourself while we were in the palace just cemented it.. You went out of your way to try to fit in without sacrificing who you were. You didn’t put on any airs or pretend to be something you weren’t. You just tried to duplicate our etiquette and I know that was for my sake not your own.”  
  
Jason blushed a bit. “You’d been good to me. You kept me fed and watered. And even though you’re essentially royalty you were willing to give me the bed. Even when we disagreed you never talked down to me or treated me like some dumb beast. That deserved a little respect.”

“Mutual respect is important, especially if I’m going to be giving you my virginity.” Tim said.  
  
Jason froze. “Wait...she was right about that?”  
  
“Mmm-hmmm.” Tim said as he twirled a finger in Jason’s hair.  
  
“Tim...I can’t take your virginity in a cave in the middle of a rain storm.” Jason insisted as he tried to lift Tim off his lap. “It-it’s just not right. You deserve a nice soft bed with silk sheets and rose petals or such.”  
  
“I can think of no place better than with you, literally surrounded by nature, with nobody to interrupt us or make you look over your shoulder.with misplaced guilt.” Tim said.  
  
“ _ I _ want it for you.” Jason insisted, wincing a bit as Tim pouted. “..and please stop pouting about it. You’re too old to pout.”  
  
“Is it working?’ Tim asked.  
  
“No.” Jason insisted only to have Tim go for sultry instead.  
  
“How about now?” Tim purred.  
  
“...now you’re just playing dirty.” Jason replied.  
  
“Are you sure I can’t convince you?” Tim asked as he leaned even closer and rubbed himself against Jason’s chest.

Jason growled and rolled them both over, pinning Tim’s body under his own. “You’re dangerous.”  
  
“And so are you. Let’s be dangerous together, hmm?” Tim said as he looked up at Jason with undisguised lust.  
  
Jason swore softly before he finally gave in a little. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”  
  
“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Tim replied. “Now show me what I’ve been missing all this time.”

“Gladly.” Jason growled before he slanted his mouth over Tim’s and poured all his pent up passion into a soul-searing kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Finally, the dancing around each other can end.
> 
> The next chapter will probably be super short since I intend to have their *ahem* interlude be self-contained so those that don't enjoy NSFW stuff can still enjoy the rest of the story.
> 
> Here's hoping I have time enough to finish it before I have to leave with the family on vacation.


	10. Chapter 10 (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason introduces Tim to some sensual pleasures. This chapter is NSFW.

Tim let out a desperate little mewl and Jason moaned in response before tangling their tongues together. Tim tasted even better than he had hoped. The lightning outside could strike him dead at that very moment and Jason would die a happy man, but they were just getting started. 

He felt Tim grab hold of his shirt to drag him even closer before grinding his need against the rough cloth of Jason’s breeches. It made Jason realize he had on way too many clothes at the moment and he reluctantly broke the kiss so he could pull off his shirt, only to gasp as Tim’s clever little fingers began dancing over his skin. The smaller man let out a little purr of approval as he mapped the dips and valleys of Jason’s chest and abs as if trying to memorize him by touch.

“Mmmm...you really are quite fetching. Aren’t you?” Tim asked as he tore his gaze away from Jason’s body to meet his eyes.  
  
“I could say the same of you.” Jason said as he shucked off his breeches, leaving him as naked as Tim. “You’ve been driving me mad with desire since we first set foot on the road.”  
  
“Oh good.” Tim said with a wicked smile. “I was starting to wonder if I’d have to escalate to self pleasure to get a response.”  
  
“Tease.” Jason growled before he dropped down; nuzzled Tim’s crotch, and inhaled deeply, relishing the soft gasp that fell from Tim’s lips. Now that glorious spicy aroma he associated with the witch was joined by an earthy musk that Jason couldn’t help but sample. He dragged his tongue along Tim’s shaft, earning another of those delightful little gasps followed by a low moan. 

Jason decided he liked that sound quite a bit, almost as much as he loved the sweet taste of Tim’s precum spreading over his taste buds as he dragged his tongue over the tip of the witch’s cock. 

Tim jolted slightly before he managed to speak. “Oh gods that feels so good.”

Jason chuckled and made sure to look deep into Tim’s eyes as he held the witch’s shaft steady and slowly licked the hardened flesh from base to tip, mapping out each vein with a broad sweep of his tongue. Tim blushed quite prettily and bit his lip to hold in his whimpers only to shout when Jason drew him in. The werewolf let out a pleased rumble at that and began to bob his head, taking Tim a little deeper each time. He could feel the younger man trembling beneath him, trying to keep at least somewhat silent, which only made Jason more pleased each time Tim failed and let out a little sound of desire.

It didn’t take long at all to get Tim worked up to point all he could do was moan and grab onto Jason’s shoulders as he instinctively began rocking his hips in a desperate bid for more pleasure. Jason kept a tight hold of Tim’s hips to control those little thrusts until he found the right angle and let go, letting Tim slide into his throat before swallowing around him.

The scream that followed was music to his ears and he greedily swallowed everything that Tim gave before he sat back and licked his lips. Jason knew he probably looked entirely too pleased with himself, but how could he not? He had Tim spread out beneath him, covered in a thin sheen of sweat, panting softly and looking utterly debauched. 

“Gods you’re beautiful.” Jason murmured before he reached out behind them to grab his bag and drag it closer. He dug around inside before coming up with a bottle of argan oil. He set it down nearby and coaxed Tim onto his hands and knees before giving the witch’s pert little ass a firm squeeze.

Tim jumped slightly before looking over his shoulder, fairly certain he knew what was coming. Jason grinned and gave him a wink before he spread Tim’s cheeks, “Mmm, should have known you’d even be pretty down here. Are you just naturally smooth in this area or do you remove the hair?”

Tim opened his mouth to speak only to let out a choked gasp when Jason dropped down and licked his entrance. “J-Jason!”

Jason hummed and repeated the lick before he sucked gently at the tight ring, earning all sorts of fun little sounds as he coaxed the muscle into relaxing enough to let him slip his tongue inside. Tim beat his foot against the floor of the cave, whining desperately as Jason set about completely overloading his senses. He was tempted to see if he could get Tim to come again from just this, but his own cock was starting to throb quite painfully. So he reluctantly pulled back and reached for the bottle of oil. 

He pulled the stopper and poured a generous amount of oil onto the top of Tim’s crack, letting it ooze down to coat the younger man’s pucker, his balls, and even part of his cock. Jason caught the excess in his other palm as it began to dribble off Tim’s nether regions and spread it over both the witch’s thighs before he stopped pouring and sealed the bottle.

Now came the hard part, resisting the urge to drive straight away into Tim’s body. Jason hadn’t been kidding when he said he wanted more for Tim’s first time. He just had to hope Tim would be satisfied with what he had in mind. 

Jason slid his cock between Tim’s cheeks, grinding against the witch’s entrance without actually penetrating. He heard a soft gasp that betrayed the slight bit of fear he knew Tim was trying to hide. Unfortunately for Tim he could literally smell fear, but he could also smell desire and knew that Tim still wanted this. He was just understandably nervous about being penetrated,

“Easy...I won’t hurt you.” Jason murmured before kissing Tim’s shoulder. “I promise. .Just try to relax.”

Tim swallowed nervously but nodded. Jason gave him another little kiss then reached down and forced Tim’s thighs shut before he took hold of Tim’s cock and stroked the witch back to full hardness. “Just keep your thighs together for me, okay?”  
  
Tim nodded again before he let out a confused little trill when Jason drove his cock between Tim’s thighs and began to thrust. The older man hissed as he felt his hardened shaft drag against Tim’s balls with each snap of his hips. He knew it wouldn’t even begin to compare to being buried inside the younger man’s body, but he could also tell Tim was enjoying it regardless. The confused little trill had quickly broken off into a sharp gasp of pleasure as Jason sped up his stroking of Tim’s cock, hoping to bring the younger man enough pleasure to cancel out any lingering fear. 

Then Tim dropped his head back onto Jason’s shoulder as he let out another decadent moan and conscious thought went out the window. Jason turned the witch’s head and caught his lips in another hot and hungry kiss as he began driving them both to completion. It only took a few more strokes over Tim’s sensitive cock to have the younger man screaming into Jason’s mouth as he spilled his seed and had Jason tumbling over the edge right along with him.

“Th-that wasn’t quite what I was expecting.” Tim gasped as Jason rolled to one side, pulling them both away from the damp spot as he settled on the far side of the blanket.

“What? You didn’t enjoy it?” Jason asked with a grin that made it clear he knew damn well any answer but ‘yes’ would be a lie.  
  
“Of course I did.” Tim said as he curled closer. “I was just expecting...you know-”  
  
“Penetration?” Jason asked.  
  
“Yes, that.” Tim replied.  
  
Jason just smiled and brushed a few sweat damp bangs away from Tim’s forehead. “I told you. I want more for your first time. But that doesn’t mean there aren’t tons of other ways to indulge until I get you that nice bed with silk sheets, rose petals, and hopefully a fully human form so I don’t have to worry about an accidental bite or scratch transforming you.”  
  
“Oh. I ah... I’d almost forgotten that part.” Tim murmured. “You’re just a man in my mind. Well, not ‘just’ a man, you’re more than that but--”  
  
Jason booped Tim on the nose to stop his babbling. “I’ll take that as a compliment, but luckily one of us remembered. Until then I’ll take great pleasure in teaching you all the ways I can make you scream without burying myself in that cute little ass of yours.”  
  
Tim blushed beautifully at that, but smiled. “I’d like that. I’d like that a lot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter kicked my arse. Nothing seemed quite passionate enough with Jason's insistence that they wait for actual penetration. Hopefully it still came across as passionate and loving.


End file.
